sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin
(PRESTIGE CLASS: This class is not available at character creation and must be unlocked by meeting special requirements, listed below.) (Special Note 1: You do not need to be a Samurai to qualify although Samurai are the most common class to become Ronin, others who meet the requirements can also do so.) (Special Note 2: Upon taking this class your alignment will be moved towards chaotic. If you are a lawful character, and have a class like Paladin, not only will you no longer be able to progress as a Paladin, you will find many of your Paladin abilities disabled. Samurai and Kensai abilities are not disabled by such a shift. RULE SPECIFIC TO RONIN CHARACTERS: Pay attention, abusing the alignment shift mechanic in combination with the delevelling mechnanic in order to create a build which would otherwise not be possible will be considered an exploit. For example, Making a Paladin, taking 1 level of Ronin, then removing the Ronin level and making a Paladin Bard (although you lose some Paladin abilties anyway), or for another example, Monk/Bard or Monk/Barbarian. Once taken, then you are expeected to keep the Ronin class. If you need to rebuild, a full rebuild is expected. Anyone found to have a character with shifted alignment due to the Ronin class but without Ronin levels (along with the approproate Oath of Service and Break Oath feats) can expect a punishment, that could range from a forced rebuild to deletion of character. When a samurai or other noble warrior is exiled from the service of his feudal lord, he may become a ronin — a masterless warrior cast adrift in the world, but still clinging to the remnants of his former life. Blade in hand, a ronin wanders from job to job, trying to stay one step ahead of his enemies and the shame of his past. Requirements: Skills: None. Feats: Oath of Service (History/Background Feat), Break Oath (General Feat). BAB: +6. Class Features: - Hit Die: d10 - Base Attack Bonus: High. - High Saves: Fortitude. - Weapon Proficiencies: None. - Armor Proficiencies: None. - Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Lore, Craft Weapon, Craft Armour, Survival, Set Trap, Craft Trap, Disable Trap, Parry, Taunt. - Disgraced: Upon becoming a Ronin you suffer a 5 point penalty to Diplomacy. - Banzai Charge: At 2nd level, once per 2 minutes a Ronin can make a charge attack. The effect lasts for 2 rounds. They gain a 50% movement speed bonus for both rounds and for the second round they gain 1 addtional attack, +1 AB bonus per level of Ronin, and base weapon damage rolls are maximized. However, for 1 round afterwards they are slowed by 50% and they suffer a 4 point penalty to (Dodge) AC. - Sneak Attack: At level 3 the Ronin gains 1d6 sneak attack. This increases to 2d6 at level 6 and 3d6 at level 9. - Impromptu Sneak Attack: At level 5 gain Impromptu sneak attack whick allows you to deny your opponent their dexterity bonus for 1 round (cooldown 2 minutes). At level 10 this becomes the improved version (cooldown 1 minute). - Improved Banzai Charge: At level 7, once per minute a Ronin can make a charge attack. The effect lasts for 2 rounds. They gain a 100% movement speed bonus for both rounds and for the second round they gain 2 addtional attacks, +1 AB per level of Ronin, and base weapon damage rolls are maximized. There is no penality after the charge unlike with the basic version of this feat and it is an instant action. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes